1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to a cursor positioning apparatus and particularly to a cursor positioning apparatus for computer display that can be rotationally operated about a fixed axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cursor control means used in the computer display usually includes keyboard, mouse, track ball, touch screen, light pen, etc. They are not very convenient for cursor movement and positioning. The keyboard has very low efficiency in cursor moving function. The movement of a mouse on the top of a table usually requires a user to move the wrist, forearm and upper arm. It is not ergonomically desirable. Too much movement of arm by using the mouse may also cause pain in the arm.